


Welcome to the Masquerade

by jenndubya



Series: Thousand Foot Krutch Song Collection [2]
Category: Nikita (TV 2010)
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Fanvids, Female Protagonist, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-11
Updated: 2010-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenndubya/pseuds/jenndubya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a taste of the CW's new program, Nikita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to the Masquerade




End file.
